Kagome, Kagome
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: "Apa impianmu... Lisa?" Lisa terkejut karena pemuda itu mengingat namamu. "Itu yang kupandangi—impianku." Lisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. "Lalu, apa impianmu?" for Shiori Yoshimitsu. Mind to RnR?


"Lisa, lihat, itu Gotei 13, kelak kau harus menjadi salah satu shinigami dan menjadi bagian dari Gotei 13," ucap seseorang perempuan di samping Lisa.

Lisa kecil menatap bangunan itu dari atas bukit. "Tapi, Lisa ingin bebas, seperti... kupu-kupu," jawabnya lirih. Seseorang di belakangnya menggenggam tangan Lisa lebih kencang.

"Tidak boleh, kebebasan itu buruk."

* * *

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : OOC (mungkin), maksa, crackpair.**

**A/N** : Sebuah fic untuk memenuhi request dari **Shiori Yoshimitsu.**

Dan sebuah fic sebagai titik awalku menuju Fandom lain.

Fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk **YumitoClover**.

Dan untuk semua **penghuni Fandom Bleach Indonesia**.

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy.

* * *

"_However, I have a question. What does it mean to Japanese? A nation?"_

_(Lelouch to__ Suzaku)_

_._

**Kagome, Kagome.**

**By koizumi nanaho.**

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk di bawah pohon rindang di halaman _Shinou Academy_. Lisa mengamatinya dari jembatan yang menghubungi gedung teori dengan gedung latihan.

Dia duduk sambil memandangi sinar matahari yang menyusup dari celah-celah daun yang begitu rapat.

Pemuda itu berambut raven dan dia berada dua tingkat di bawah Lisa. Tapi, tiga hari lalu, dengan cepat dia masuk ke kelas Lisa dan menyandang gelar—anak jenius.

Kepalanya berputar hingga mereka bertemu pandang. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan meminta Lisa untuk mendekatinya dengan senyuman membingkai wajahnya. "Aku?" Lisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangguk.

Lisa menginjak rerumputan di halaman itu dan menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan Lisa mengikuti gerakannya.

"Apa ini dulu tempatmu?" Lisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari daun-daun yang bergerak di atasnya ke pemuda di hadapannya.

Dia meletakan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya dan kembali bersuara, "kau selalu memandangiku, seolah aku merebut tempatmu," ucapnya dengan sedikit ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

"Bukan, ini bukan tempatku. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang dipandangi oleh anak jenius di siang yang terik ini," ucap Lisa penuh dengan nada sarkasme. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya dan kembali menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Apa impianmu... Lisa?" Lisa terkejut karena pemuda itu mengingat namamu. "Itu yang kupandangi—impianku." Lisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. "Lalu, apa impianmu?"

Lisa menatapnya sejenak. "Kau sendiri belum mengatakan impianmu," ucap Lisa sedikit menantang. Dia terkekeh mendengar suara Lisa

"Impianku menjadi _Shinigami_ kuat, seperti pohon ini, yang mampu melindungi kita dari terik matahari." Lisa tertegun mendengar impiannya.

* * *

_Kakome kakome._

_Nigerarenu you ni, yoake no ban ni_

_._

_Make a circle, make a circle,_

_just so that you can't escape._

_ During the night, before daybreak,_

* * *

"Hiattt!" Lisa mengangkat pedang kayu di tangannya dan kembali menghujamkan serangan secara bertubi-tubi ke pemuda di hadapannya.

Lisa tampak serius dalam mengayunkannya, walau pasangan berlatihnya dengan santai mematahkan setiap serangannya.

Tak

Pedang kayunya terjatuh berbarengan dengan tubuhnya yang ikut terduduk di lantai. Lisa memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sakit akibat hentakan pedang kayu dari pemuda yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

Dia memanggul pedang kayu itu dan menatap Lisa. "Cukup untuk hari ini," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Lisa berdiri.

Lisa menyambutnya, namun dia langsung menarik tubuh pemuda itu hingga dia terjatuh dan Lisa berada di atasnya sambil menghunuskan pedang kayu milik pemuda itu mendekati lehernya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membantu musuhmu," desis Lisa, dan mengencangkan cengkramannya pada _shihakshou_ pemuda itu. Iris _turquoise_ yang terlapisi kaca mata itu menajam.

Tak lama, Lisa langsung berdiri dan melepaskan pedang kayu itu. "Kalau itu pedang sungguhan, kau bisa mati, Kaien," ucapnya sambil mengambil pedang kayu miliknya sendiri.

Kaien terkekeh dan mulai berdiri. "Kalau itu pedang sungguhan, kau yang akan mati lebih dulu, Lisa." Lisa mendengus mendengar ucapannya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

Lisa menutup sebelah kelopak matanya demi menghalau sinar matahari yang lebih menyilaukan saat akan kembali ke peraduan. Matanya yang satu lagi menangkap tiga sosok _shinigami_ yang sedang berbicara di sudut koridor.

Dua orang ber-_haori_ putih dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang guru di akademi itu. Mendadak, Lisa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kaien lalu mengikuti arah pandang Lisa. "Ada apa dengan dua orang Kapten itu?"

Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kapten itu hanya saja... Lisa penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan nada rendah—setengah berbisik. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut ikal menatap mereka berdua.

Perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan senja-senja begini?" tanyanya sambil memandang Lisa.

"Kami baru selesai berlatih," jawab Kaien yang berdiri di samping Lisa. Dia menggelindingkan bola matanya ke arah pemuda berambut raven itu, lalu menatap tangan kanan Lisa yang terlihat bengkak.

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalian," ucapnya, lalu dia memandang Lisa lagi. "Jangan lupa obati tanganmu." Kemudian dia berbalik dan kembali menghampiri dua orang yang tadi.

Lisa menatap telapak tangannya, namun tiba-tiba Kaien menarik Lisa menjauh dari tempat itu. Gadis berkepang itu menepis tangan Kaien saat tiba di perbatasan antara gedung latihan dan asrama.

"Kenapa kau menarikku?" Kaien menatap Lisa, lalu menghela napas.

"Karena tidak seharusnya kita di sana." Kini posisi berbalik, Lisa-lah yang menghela napas dan langsung berjalan menuju asrama.

"Kaien, dia... Kyoraku Shunsui, Kapten Divisi Delapan, 'kan?" tanya Lisa, dan lagi-lagi memandangi telapak tangannya. Kaien menggelindingkan bola matanya ke arah Lisa dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak.

"Ya."

xXxXx

Hanya tinggal menghitung hari maka Kaien dan Lisa akan menjadi s_hinigami_. Hari ini adalah ujian terakhir ke dunia manusia.

Berbeda dengan hari kemarin yang hanya menggiring roh-roh yang telah meninggal ke _Soul Society_. Kali ini mereka akan bertarung melawan _hollow_.

Lisa berjalan di samping Kaien dan mengelilingi kota tersebut menunggu serangan seekor _hollow_. Sudah berkali-kali mereka mendengar jeritan dari teman mereka di sudut kota yang lain.

Tapi, mereka sama sekali belum menemui seekor _hollow_ pun. Tiba-tiba terdengar robekan udara dan sebuah raungan yang memekakan telinga. Lisa langsung berhenti melangkah dan mengeluarkan _zanpaktou_-nya.

Tapi di luar dugaan _hollow_ yang muncul di hadapan mereka bukan _hollow_ kelas teri yang bisa dihancurkan dengan serangan mudah. Tapi ini adalah _huge hollow_ yang dua tingkat di atas _hollow_ biasa.

Lisa tidak semudah itu menyerah hanya karena musuh yang mereka hadapi adalah musuh yang sedikit lebih tangguh dari musuh yang biasanya. Lisa melompat ke atas dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tapi, _huge hollow_ itu langsung menggerakan tangannya hingga menghantam Lisa sebelum sempat menggoreskan pedangnya di kulit _hollow_ itu. "Akh!" Lisa mengerang. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan sebentar lagi dia akan menghantam tanah.

Tapi tidak, dia berada di bawah dan menangkap tubuh Lisa. Dia—si anak jenius sekaligus orang yang paling ingin Lisa kalahkan.

"Terburu-buru seperti biasa," ucapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Lihat dan pelajari," ucapnya sombong dan meletakan Lisa di aspal. Dia ber-_shunpo_ dan muncul di balik _hollow_ itu.

Tapi, saat _hollow_ itu berbalik dia langsung melompat ke atas, dan mengeluarkan _zanpaktou_-nya. Pedang tajam itu pun membelah _hollow_ itu menjadi dua bagian. Lisa membelalakan matanya dan menatap Kaien yang dilatari oleh bulan purnama sambil mengibaskan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

Lisa merasa sedikit... kagum?

Tiba-tiba beberapa _hollow_ mendekati tempat itu dan berlari menghampiri Kaien. Lisa kembali ke alam sadarnya dan langsung mengangkat tangannya dan merapal sesuatu, "_Hadou no yon, Byakurai_." Sebuah kilat putih muncul dari jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Lisa, lalu menghantam _hollow _itu.

Kaien memutar kepalanya dan langsung menebas _hollow_ itu. Lisa langsung berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Kaien. Tatapannya menatap serius para _hollow_ yang mengelilingi mereka.

Kaien berseringai. "Kalian mengincar musuh yang salah. Lisa," panggil Kaien. Lisa melirik Kaien dan kembali fokus ke _hollow-hollow_ itu. "Jika aku menghabisi mereka lebih cepat darimu, kau harus mentraktirku makan," ucapnya.

Lisa balas menyeringai. "Di mimpimu." Dan setelah itu mereka langsung mengayunkan pedang mereka ke _hollow-hollow_ itu.

xXxXx

"Yo, _Fukutaicho_," sapa Kaien dan duduk di hadapan Lisa yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan _paperwork_. Lisa menatapnya sekilas dan kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawaran Ukitake-_taicho_ untuk menjadi _fukutaicho_-nya?" Kaien meletakan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertengger di atas meja.

"Aku lebih suka mereka mengenalku tanpa embel-embel _fukutaicho_," ucapnya. Lisa menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Bukankah impianmu menjadi _shinigami_ hebat?" Lisa mulai bertopang dagu dan menatap temannya itu.

"Memang. Tapi, _shinigami_ hebat itu _taicho_ bukan _fukutaicho_," balasnya. "Berbicara tentang impian, kau masih belum mengatakan apa impianmu," lanjutnya. Lisa tersentak dan menjatuhkan tangannya yang sejak tadi menopang dagunya.

Lisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan dengan bebas di atas bunga-bunga itu. "Entahlah, mungkin... kebebasan?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa bebas di sini?" Kaien mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali duduk tegap. Lisa memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya. "Tidak, lebih baik aku mengganti pertanyaannya. Kenapa kau menjadi _shinigami_?"

Kuas di tangan Lisa terjatuh begitu saja. Ya, tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan kenapa dia menjadi _shinigami_. Sekarang, seolah ada rantai baru yang menjeratnya karena pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Bukankah dia menjadi _shinigami _karena ucapan orang itu? Seseorang yang memungutnya dari jalanan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tak bisa mengutarakannya? Apa karena sosok berambut raven di hadapannya?

Jangan bercanda, Lisa.

Kaien bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi, sebelum dia keluar, Kaien melirik Lisa sejenak.

"Kau... seperti Kagome, Lisa." Setelah itu, Kaien keluar. Lisa menundukan kepalanya.

* * *

_Kakome kakome, watashitachi to_

_Eien ni asobou? Kagome, Kagome_

_._

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

_Would you like to, play with us forever?_

_Kagome, Kagome,_

* * *

Kaien berlari menyusuri pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Keringat sudah mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Sesekali kepalanya berputar dan menatap ke sekeliling untuk melihat keadaan, atau mencari tahu di mana dia sekarang?

"Akh!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah erangan hal itu membuat indera pendengaran Kaien bekerja ekstra mencari sumber suara itu. Kaien memacu kakinya lebih cepat.

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan matanya terbelalak. "Apa... ini?" Kaien menatap seseorang berlutut dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tampaknya kesadaran orang itu akan segera hilang, terlihat dari pandangannya yang mulai kosong.

Kaien menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya sambil memegang sbeuah pedang dengan darah yang masih mengalir segar. Kaien maju selangkah. "Li-Lisa?"

Dan setelahnya orang itu ambruk. Kaien berlari secepat mungkin mendekati Lisa, tapi semakin lama dia berlari maka jaraknya dengan Lisa semakin jauh. "Lisa!" panggil Kaien.

Tapi, Lisa tetap bergeming.

"Lisa!" teriak Kaien dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Kaien meletakan tangannya di depan wajah hingga menutupinya. Dadanya masih naik turun dengan cepat, menandakan dia masih belum tenang sepenuhnya.

"Mimpi buruk," gumamnya kemudian.

xXxXx

Lisa berlari secepat mungkin menuju Divisi Lima untuk mengantarkan sebuah berkas dari Kaptennya. Hari ini hujan deras, sehingga ia harus memacu kakinya lebih cepat agar berkas itu tidak basah.

Dalam hati Lisa sedikit mengumpat tentang datangnya hujan yang secara tiba-tiba. Dan dia menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan Kyoraku untuk membawa payung.

"Yadomaru-_fukutaicho_?" panggil seseorang yang baru saja Lisa lewati, hal ini memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Rupanya benar itu kau. Kau mau ke mana?" Sosok dengan payung itu mendekati Lisa.

"Aizen?" Sosok berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum. "Uhm, aku ingin ke divisimu, untuk mengantarkan berkas ini." Aizen berjalan cepat dan langsung mengangkat payungnya lebih tinggi hingga melindungi mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingin kembali ke divisiku, aku berikan kau tumpangan payung," ucapnya. Dan mereka mulai berjalan bersama menuju Divisi Lima. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, itu berkas apa?"

Lisa melirik berkas itu. "Semacam analisa Kaptenku tentang menghilangnya beberapa _shinigami_ kemarin." Aizen menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap lurus berkas itu.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Divisi Lima dan Aizen menutup payungnya. "Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku," ucap Aizen. Lisa hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya." Aizen hanya tersenyum dan langsung berlalu. Lisa menyusuri koridor Divisi itu dan berhenti di depan kantor Divisi Lima, tangannya terjulur dan membuka pintu kantor itu.

"Hirako-_taicho_."

xXxXx

Kaien menghentikan langkahnya saat menatap seseorang keluar dari Divisi itu. Sosok itu mengenakan kacamata dan berkepang. Kaien menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang masih berjatuhan dari langit.

Lalu, dia mendesah dan kembali menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenal itu. "Lisa!" panggilnya dengan suara kencang. Lisa menoleh dan menatap Kaien yang berjalan mendekatinya bersama payung birunya.

"Ke kedai teh, bagaimana?" tawarnya saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Lisa mengangguk dan berlindung di bawah payung Kaien.

Sesekali Kaien memercikan air di tangannya hingga membasahi wajah Lisa dan berikutnya Lisa akan menggerutu dan memarahinya dan Kaien hanya akan membalasnya dengan cengiran dan mengulangi kegiatannya.

"Selamat datang," ucap penyambut tamu itu. Kaien menutup payungnya dan mereka berdua langsung duduk di salah satu meja.

Hening.

Mereka berdua diam dan sama-sama memandangi jutaan tetes air yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang mengalun lembut di telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang _shinigami_ yang hilang itu?" Lisa membuka percakapan. Kaien menatap iris _turquoise _Lisa dan mendesah.

"Iya, aku sudah mendengarnya." Tak lama teh yang mereka pesan tiba di meja mereka. Kaien mulai menyesap tehnya lebih dulu. "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada lalu, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat _shinigami_ hebat sepertimu," ujar Lisa dan menyesap tehnya. Kaien terkekeh dan bertopang dagu.

"Perkembangannya sudah sejauh mana?" Lisa meletakan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja dan terdiam sejenak.

"Muguruma-_taicho_, sudah diperintahkan untuk meneliti tempat tersebut." Kaien mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengetukan jarinya ke permukaan meja itu.

"Kenapa bukan Divisi Dua? Bukankah mereka yang bertugas menyelidiki?" Lisa tampak berpikir dan menyetujui pendapat Kaien. Benar, harusnya Divisi Dua yang diperintahkan pergi.

Kaien memandangi wajah Lisa yang masih sibuk berpikir. Bukan, bukan itu alasannya mengajak gadis itu ke kedai teh. Tapi dia ingin mengatakan tentang mimpinya dan menghalangi gadis itu untuk terlibat akan misi yang berbahaya, seperti: misi mencari _shinigami_ yang hilang.

"Lisa," panggil Kaien. Lisa menatap mata Kaien. "Jika kau diperintahkan untuk mengikuti misi itu, jangan kau terima," pinta Kaien. Lisa terkejut dengan ucapan Kaien.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang masalah ini." Lisa menelengkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkannya.

"Sejak kapa kau percaya firasat?" tanya Lisa aneh. Seingatnya temannya masih normal dan tidak terlalu sentimentil untuk selalu mengikuti kata-kata firasatnya.

"Sejak beberapa _shinigami_ hilang tanpa sebab," bohong Kaien. Bukan, bukan itu alasannya. Kaien hanya takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu, bukan?

"Tapi, aku _fukutaicho_, tidak mungkin aku menolak, jika misi itu diserahkan padaku!" tegas Lisa. Kaien menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Lisa.

"Kau yang bahkan tidak tahu mengapa menjadi _shinigami_? Jangan bercanda." Lisa memukul meja itu dan berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya terkepal dan menatap Kaien dengan kesal.

Dan dia berbalik, segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Kaien tidak salah, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan temannya

Tapi, Lisa juga tidak salah, karena kaien tak mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya kepada perempuan berkepang itu.

xXxXx

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Kensei dinyatakan menghilang dari misi. Rapat tengah malam dilakukan demi menyusun strategi untuk menuntaskan masalah yang mulai cukup meresahkan.

Setelah beberapa kesimpulan dan beberapa usul dari Kapten lain, akhirnya sebuah keputusan dibuat. Beberapa Kapten bersama satu orang anggota _Kidou Corps_ diutus untuk menyelidiki kejadian itu dan satu orang lagi: Yadomaru Lisa.

Lisa berlari cepat menuju lokasi kejadian, menurut Urahara—Hiyori juga tengah berada di tempat itu. Dalam perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Kaien yang baru menyelesaikan tugasnya dari dunia manusia.

Lisa langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan segera ber-_shunpo._

**Darah.**

Itulah pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh retina mata Lisa saat tiba di tempat itu. Cairan hangat berwarna merah itu mengotori rumput di bawahnya bersama dengan tubuh seorang _shinigami_ berambut pirang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

Dan pemandangan berikutnya adalah tubuh Kensei yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan topeng _hollow_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Lisa langsung terbelalak.

Semua terasa **kacau**, mereka seperti bertarung dengan dua monster yang sangat sulit ditumbangkan. Bahkan tiga Kapten dengan satu Wakil Kapten _Kidou Corps_ tak bisa menahannya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Lisa **panik**, dia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan demi menghentikan dua sosok itu. Lisa menatapnya dengan gelisah, otaknya berpikir cepat menyusun strategi.

Tapi, percuma _kidou _tingkat tinggi pun telah monster itu patahkan. Lantas? Strategi seperti apalagi yang harus mereka gunakan.

Lisa terjatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dari luka itu, dia merasakan sesuatu tumbuh dan berkembang dalam tubuhnya.

Seperti racun yang disuntikan ke dalam tubuhnya. **Sakit** dan panas.

Dan di saat seperti itu dia mengingat perkataan Kaien. Tubuhnya mengejang, dan luka di tubuhnya semakin panas. ingatan itupun semakin menguar dan berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Tak terasa air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Lisa. Lalu air mata itu jatuh dan mengalir ke samping kirinya.

"Ka...ien." Pandangannya memburam dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

* * *

_Kagome kagome kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_._

_Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,_

_ when will you come out?_

_ In the evening of the dawn._

* * *

Kaien belum kembali ke kamarnya. Dia masih berdiri di depan Divisi Delapan untuk menunggu kepulangan Lisa. Baru saja dia mendengar kabar bahwa Lisa diturunkan dalam misi yang mereka debatkan kemarin.

_"Ka...ien."_

Kaien tersentak, tiba-tiba dia merasa Lisa sedang memanggilnya dan disusul dengan _reiatsu_ sosok gadis berkepang itu yang mulai melemah.

Rasa cemas mulai menyelimuti Kaien.

Kaien tetap bersandar pada dinding Divisi Delapan dan menunggu kabar berikutnya. Tapi, hingga pagi menjelang kabar itu tak kunjung datang. Sampai Kaien tak lagi dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ teman dekatnya itu dan bersamaan dengan kabar pengkhianatan Yoruichi Shihoin yang membantu Urahara Kisuke beserta delapan _shinigami—_yang melakukan _hollowfication_—untuk melarikan diri.

Dan salah satu _shinigami_ itu adalah: Yadomaru Lisa.

"Lisa." Kaien langsung tersentak dan berlari mencari Kyoraku. Tapi, sosok yang ia cari sedang tak ada di tempat.

Kaien masih berlari di lingkungan Divisi Delapan, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya. "Ma-maaf." Kaien membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri. Gadis itu berkacamata dan membawa buku di tangannya.

"Apakah, Anda juga mencari Yadomaru-_fukutaicho_?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati. Kaien tersenyum miris.

"Kau juga?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa benar, Yadomaru-_fukutaicho_... berkhianat?" Kaien merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan gadis itu. Lalu, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Dia tidak berkhianat, dia hanya pergi ke dunia yang berbeda," ucap Kaien menenangkan. Menenangkan gadis itu dan dirinya sendiri. Walau tatapannya miris begitu pula dengan suaranya.

_'Semoga,'_ tambah Kaien dalam hati.

xXxXx

**Dua tahun berikutnya.**

**Di Kota Karakura.**

"Hiat!" Sebuah tebasan kembali dilancarkan dan sosok _hollow_ di hadapan segerombolan _shinigami_ itu menghilang.

"Bagus." Kaien mengangguk dan menghampiri para _shinigami_ itu.

"Kita pulang, Shiba-_fukutaicho_?" tanya seseorang _shinigami_ wanita di samping Kaien.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Shiba, Miyako." _Shinigami_ lain hanya terkikik geli melihat dua orang yang selalu meributkan maslaah nama ini. Miyako hanya menatap Kaien tidak enak.

"Tapi..." Miyako menghela napas. "Baiklah, Kaien...-_dono?_" Kaien mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba senyum Kaien luntur saat merasakan _reiatsu_ yang familiar namun sedikit berbeda berada di dekatnya.

Kaien memutar kepalanya dan menatap punggung seseorang berseragam _sailor_ dan berkepang yang mulai menjauh. Tanpa sosok itu harus berbalik, Kaien tahu siapa dia.

Kaien menatap anak buahnya. "Miyako, bawa mereka kembali ke Seiretei. Ada yang harus kukerjakan," perintah Kaien. Miyako hanya mengangguk dan mulai membuka _senkaimon_.

Kaien menatap anak buahnya menghilang saat pintu _shoji_ itu ikut tertutup. Kaien membalikan kepalanya lagi dan sosok berkepang itu sudah tak ada di sana. Tapi, dia masih bisa melacak keberadaan sosok itu.

Kaien langsung ber-_shunpo_.

Lisa menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang dengan _reiatsu_ familiar menepuk pundaknya. "Lisa," tegurnya pelan.

"Kau salah orang," ucapnya dingin. Kaien langsung memutar tubuh Lisa dan menatap wajah Lisa yang tak berubah. Kaien menatap iris _turquoise_ Lisa lekat-lekat, dan tak lama Lisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dia mengalah. Ya, mengalah pada pemuda itu.

Kaien memutar badannya dan menarik Lisa berjalan di sampingnya. "Siapa perempuan tadi?" Lisa membuka bibirnya, dia tak bis amenahan rasa penasaran yang membuncah dalam dirinya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Shiba, Miyako." Lisa menirukan gaya Kaien saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Kaien terkekeh. "_Daisanseki_ di divisiku," jawabnya.

"Hooo, kau sudah jadi _Fukutaicho_ rupanya," ledek Lisa tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kaien hanya menatap Lisa sekilas dan menyeringai.

"Begitulah," jawabnya sambil memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Kaien menghentikan langkahnya, namun Lisa tetap berjalan. "Lisa," panggil Kaien. Lisa tidak menghentikan langkahnya karena panggilan itu.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Seiretei?"

Lisa menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukan kepalanya. "Aku bukan lagi _Shinigami_, Kaien," ucap Lisa lirih. Kaien belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lisa menghela napas dan meletakan tangannya di depan wajahnya, seketika sebuah topeng _hollow_ melekat di wajahnya. Kaien merasakan tekanan _reiatsu_ yang besar dari tubuh Lisa dan menyentuh bahu perempuan itu.

Angin bertiup lebih kencang saat Kaien membalikkan tubuh Lisa. Rambut kepang Lisa berkibar pelan dan Kaien membelalakan matanya. "Sekarang kau mengerti."

Lisa mundur ke belakang dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Tring.

Kaien menahannya. Tapi, mereka tidak lagi seperti saat di akademi yang mengenakan pedang kayu, mereka mengenakan _katana_ sungguhan sekarang.

Lisa mengayunkan pedangnya dengan santai dan Kaien menahannya dengan cukup kerepotan.

Tring.

Pedang Kaien terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Lisa langsung mencengkram _shihaksou_ kaien dan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung pemuda itu. "Lihat? Aku bukan lagi _Shinigami_, ada _hollow_ di dalam diriku, aku monster."

Lisa melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri. Kaien menatap Lisa yang telah menghilangkan topengnya. "Sekarang kembalilah." Lisa berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Kaien.

"Kau bukan monster, kau temanku." Lisa melirik Kaien dan pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Lisa.

"Teman yang tidak lagi berada di dunia yang sama? Jangan bercanda," ucap Lisa sinis. Kaien mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Tidak, selama kita masih bertarung melawan musuh yang sama. Selamanya kita teman," ucap Kaien.

Lisa tersentak namun setelah itu ia memejamkan mata dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Filosofi seperti biasa." Kaien terkekeh, lalu dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membuka _senkaimon_.

"Aku kembali dan aku tidak akan mengatakan keberadaanmu." Kaien mengangkat tangannya dan Lisa menyambutnya. Lalu pemuda berambut raven itu mulai melangkah memasuki _senkaimon_.

Tapi, sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Kaien menatap Lisa. "Apa sekarang, kau sudah merasa bebas?"

Lisa menatap kupu-kupu neraka yang mengitari Kaien untuk menuntunnya kembali ke _Soul Society_. Lalu, Lisa menyibakan poninya yang tertiup angin dan menatap Kaien. "Sepertinya."

Kaien tersenyum, dia senang jika temannya itu telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, walau mereka tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tapi itu sudah cukup.

Lisa menatap pintu _shoji_ yang perlahan menutup dan menghilang. "_Sayonara_, Kaien." Lisa mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak. "Aku... bahagia dapat bertemu dan kenal denganmu."

* * *

The End.

.

"_A feeling within, of belonging, diginity, pride, the culture is carried in the heart. You are Japanese no matter where you are."_

_(Lelouch to Suzaku)_

* * *

**A/N** :

Cerita tentang judul, aku mengambil judul dari lagu Kagome, kagome, itu loh lagu yang dipake anak-anak Jepang yang main muter-muter terus nebak siapa orang di belakangnya. Aku suka aja sama lagunya, sedikit mirip sama Lisa yang menginginkan kebebasan seperti pembuka cerita, namun terperangkap dalam Gotei 13 karena perempuan itu. Yeah, walau mungkin tetep gak nyambung sama cerita keseluruhan.

Dan yeah, menurutku juga ini tidak terlalu bagus huhuhu, maaf Shio kalau kau tak suka huks huks. Dan alasan kenapa memilih genre: Friendship/Supernatural.

Karena, **supernatural** yang diambil dari shinigami, setau aku itu termausk dalam katagori supernatural, maaf kalo salah heheheh

**Friendship** yah, pertemanan Lisa dan Kaien. Awalnya mau ditambahin tragedy, karena tragedy hollowfikasi itu sama kaburnya Lisa dkk heheh.

Awalnya, aku ingin menjadikan fic ini sebagai fic penutupku di FBI. Tapi, aku merubah keputusanku, terima kasih kepada **YumitoClover** kekasihnya **Kid** bukan aku, dan Kururugi Meylyyani a.k.a **relya Schiffer**.

Fic ini akan menjadi titik awalku, yang akan mulai menjelajah ke Fandom lain. Tapi, aku tetap di Fandom ini untuk mengikuti BVF dan menulis beberapa karya lagi.

Lalu, izinkan aku ber-iklan sejenak.

Teman-teman, berminatkah kalian mengikuti **B**leach **V**ivariaton **F**estival? Sebuah event yang menyenangkan, dengan tema yang berbeda-beda tiap bulannya, dan dapat membantu mengembangkan kreatifitas para author sekalian.

Merasa tertantang?

Jika berminat, bergabung dulu di FB: **B**leach **V**ivariation **F**estival dan ikuti pendaftarannya. Bagi yang tidak punya FB silakan hubungi panitianya: **YumitoClover, MikaShimo, aRaRaNcHa, Kuroliv dan** **DeBeilschmidt****.**

Ditunggu partisipasinya.

Lalu, aku ingin bertanya, apa **mimpi** teman-teman sekalian? ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Aku sayang kalian.

So, review plis ^^


End file.
